A Secret Obsession
by LISHIEBEYBB
Summary: Booth starts thinking about Brennan too much, and Hodgins’ theories always end up with a little hint of Cam in it. What’s up with our conspiracy cutie aka CRAP-COLOGIST and our federal hot bod? RATED T FOR FUTURE STUFF : B&B, and a little Cadgins:


"**A Secret Obsession****"**

_This story is a Booth/Brennan and Cam/Hodgins thing.;)_

_Aaaaand, hoping you like it. It did take time trying to capture_

_the way _SQUINTS_ say things, but I hope I got this one right._

LALALALALAV, Meeh.

**SUMMARY : **

**The websites & usernames that I placed here are totally out of the blue, so I'm sorry if I accidentally used yours. ******

**Oh, yeah yeah, umm, everytime I come up with something, I'll post it ;)**

_Booth and Brennan fight. Brennan starts feeling sick without Booth around. She gets jealous when she sees Jeazelle coming to Booth's office. Cam and Hodgins don't' even talk to each other. Hodgins' is being driven crazy since Cam's little stunts make him nuts and pissed all at the same time. Angela's the neutral gal, whose big mind starts seeing through things. Booth starts thinking about Brennan too much, and Hodgins' theories always end up with a little hint of Cam in it. What's up with our conspiracy cutie aka CRAP-COLOGIST and our federal hot bod?_

_So then this blog comes up, our favorite omniscient headed gal, Angela starts spreading it out to her four friends alone. Angela asked them to tell everybody, and let's see what crazy things will start brewing._

_

* * *

_

**BRENNAN's POV**

**c o d e n a m e : s i z z l i n g // h o t // b r a i n i a c**

"You two have interpersonal problems that are not being dealt with, and if you don't resolve this, then I cannot recommend that you remain as partners." Lance Sweets said his hands still on that sheet of paper wherein lays the evaluation.

"Aww, c'mon, Sweets. What can you get from a sheet of paper that none of us answered seriously?" Booth muttered, as he adjusted his Cocky belt buckle nervously.

"And that piece of paper, which we have not responded as well as we have expected, is not enough to destroy our partnership. Sweets, we were under alcoholic beverage. You can't expect us to give the right answers." I added to support what Booth had just said. I mean, what can you get out of a sheet of paper that hasn't been proven, well, psychologically, but psychology is a soft science and not a reliable source of fact.

"Do you even know what problems you are encountering that revolve around you two alone?" Sweets queried. He gave them a copy of the evaluation.

"Our problem is that we are attracted to each other sexually and are afraid that we'd end our partnership? What kind of crap is this anyway? Jeazelle fulfills my sexual needs fully, thank you very much." Booth replied. Jeazelle Bronxter is his current girl friend. Supermodel. We saved her in a case. Pretty awesome woman, actually. We have become very well acquainted to one another as well.

"Yes, and I am completely happy with my self right now. Sexual needs may have not been fulfilled, but that isn't exactly in my list of problems right now." I said, pissed at Sweets' deep involvement in very personal issues that my own brother or partner or even best friend doesn't know.

"Whatever. I am going to submit this piece of evaluation because none of you are telling the truth." Sweets frowned. Booth banged his fists on the table angrily.

"Sweets, you're barely ten years old and you are practically ruining my life." Booth sighed. "I'm telling you the truth."

"And so am I. This is why I hate psychology. You people think you've got it all right. Just because you're good at manipulating personalities and digging through them doesn't mean that whatever you think will affect our partnership." I concluded.

"Fine. If you want to remain as partners, then you're going to have to think through a few things I brought up today. On our next session, the truth zone will be up in this very place." Sweets told them. He placed his coffee cup on the table as Booth and I left his office.

"He can't be serious. They can't disrupt this symbiotic relationship that we have. It's good. For solving crimes." Booth said, as we both walked to the elevator.

"I know. I hope Director Cullen would stop that from happening. We have been very productive to the Federal Bureau of Investigation." I said. As we got to the parking lot, he drove us to the diner.

When we got to the diner, Angela and Hodgins saw us and let us squeeze in the booth.

"So, how was the session with Sweets?" Angela asked as she tossed in her mouth a French fry.

"Definitely not well. Sweets wants to discontinue our partnership due to the so-called underlying issues that we haven't dealt with. I mean, seriously. It's ridiculous." I muttered. I grabbed a French fry from Angela's plate and started chewing furiously.

"Well, you two do have issues. You guys are like an old married couple who's got everything all mixed up." Angela replied. Hodgins was seated beside her, busy drawing faces with the ketchup.

"Married? Couple? Where are you getting all this stuff from, Angela? It sounds very silly." Booth retorted. He poked Hodgins for assurance but all he got was a nod.

"What's up with him?" I asked Angela. He looked depressed.

"He's depressed. Cam told him that he couldn't conduct anymore experiments with any of Brennan's grad students. The last one, the bouncing turkey? Didn't do any good and practically bonked my head, and Cam couldn't take that nonsense anymore." Angela said. "She could go way too far sometimes."

"Hey Booth, tell your old flame to get a life and stop bothering mine." Hodgins managed to muster.

"That's not nice, Hodgins." Angela warned him.

"I'm fairly certain it isn't supposed to be nice when it's an incisive comment on how to get rid of Cam. God, could she get annoying." Hodgins knocked the ketchup bottle down squirting every single red colloidal liquid on him. "Is this KARMA?"

"I don't believe in karma. It's like saying a black cat means bad luck." I told him. I grabbed a French fry and dipped it on the ketchup on Hodgins' plate.

"Whatever." Hodgins replied. He played with another French fry and drew a stick version of Cam with a lot of messy stuff on top of him. I think there was a knife and lots and lots of blood.

"You know, that's enough. I know enough about your obsession, but don't show it. It's crazy. People might think you're a psychopath." Angela grabbed a fry and started wiping off majority of the ketchup and ate the fry.

"Obsession? Cam?" Hodgins' face looked disgruntled and his eyebrows furroed. "Why? That's just. Gross. Booth's right, where the heck are you getting all this crap from?"

"You guys are all too obvious. The way you move is so, tragic. You just show that you're hiding something by the way you do things." Booth muttered. He grabbed a French fry and tossed it in his mouth. I could hear him gnawing on the fry from where I was seated.

"Excuse me? I am a very discreet person. You may not know it, but I am pretty cautious when it comes to concealing clandestine things." I pressed. "And anyway, what do you know about discretion?"

"F.Y.I, Bones, I am Mr. Discretion, I could keep a 'clandestine' longer than you can." Booth retorted.

"Actually, you misused the word clandestine. It is only used-"

"No no no, don't go around correcting me, I am sick of it. Yes, very sick of it." Booth said. "I'm going to the comfort room." He stood up and slowly walked to the room at the corner of the diner.

"Look, I'm gonna go. Stuff like this should be left undone. They'll solve itself." I stood up quietly, and walked out of the diner. I crossed the street solely going home.

As I went inside my comfy home, I tossed my bag aside and lay down on the couch and started my laptop. I logged in my account and started studying a few pictures of bones Cam had sent me through my e-mail.

As I studied the sternum quietly, there's a knock on my door.

"Hey, sweetie?" Angela opened the door and entered my home.

"What are you doing here, Ange?" I asked her. I continued looking at the sternum and studied the unusual marks I found.

"Uh, what happened in the diner? Did you two just really fight? I thought you guys just bickered like some old couple sitting in the living room playing crossword puzzles on the Sunday Times." Angela asked me. Her tone may have been sarcastic in all sorts, but her eyes looked serious.

"Naaaah, it's just a little thing." I muttered. "You know what, we'll talk tomorrow. I have to do something."

"Oh. But, sweetie, I drove all the way from my house here, just for you to let me go back home again to my boy friend who I'd love to break up with right now, but since I'm too nice I didn't." Angela rolled her eyes and grabbed her coat. She headed to the door.

"Bye, Ange." I told her. I know I was being cold, but I wasn't exactly in the mood to girl talk or whatever Angela called a conversation between two female species of the humanitarian society.

By now, I think Angela agrees on Sweets' lapse of judgment. She thinks something is wrong between Booth and I, but it's just the way on how we deal with things. We keep bickering but they just remain that way, and don't become any bigger. But this afternoon, with Booth's really pissed face and my walking out, it did really seem like there was something wrong. I just don't know what.

* * *

**BOOTH's POV. ;)**

**c o d e n a m e : f e d e r a l // h o t // b o d**

I couldn't get it off my mind. That itsy bitsy fight where I left her with the thought that I was pissed at her, and her walking out on me… I didn't think a disagreement on the word clandestine would end up like this.

I called her the fifth time, but she's not answering. I just hate it. When everything's all wrong between us. We're just really good friends, partners, but then sometimes, I just want to get her out and kiss her, and blah blah blah, I should stop talking about this because I know I'm hopeless.

Jeazelle's pretty nice and all, but when I'm with her, for some reason, it's _Bones_ I keep thinking about. It's crazy, this obsession of mine. My Bones. When will I ever start calling her my own for real?

"Hey, dude." Hodgins pushed Booth's office door open.

"Why are you here, Hodgins?" I asked him, as I closed the file I was reading.

"I'm here about Cam, maan, and you're the guy friend I have left who might understand my situation." Hodgins' face looked desperate, and I just had to help the poor dude.

"You like, LIKE, her?" I shoot up from my chair and start being serious.

"No, maan, I'm crazy about her. After I broke up with Angela, I couldn't my thoughts up straight. I'd always look at Cam, I don't what was wrong with me, I think I was crazy. It was just now that I realized that everything that I do had something to do with Cam. Dude, I feel like I'm lovesick. It's disgusting." Hodgins pounded his head with a pencil.

"Um, I don't know, Cam is hot, I tell you, but what do you want me to do? Tell you how to get away with whatever you're feeling, or help you say whatever you want to say to Cam?" I asked him. Wow. This is new. Hodgins and Cam. The sight is kind of nice seeing them together. Although Angela might feel a little off in it.

"I don't know. I'm kind of confused. I really really want to tell her-"

"So tell her! You can't keep it forever anyway." I said, as I tossed Hodgins a chocolate kiss. "Eat that, and make the alcohol go away. I need you to sober up if you want to tell Camille that you badly want her. Your situation is kind of like me having a headache, and looking for an aspirin, and my girl's kiss just makes me feel complete. You know. A Kisspirin."

"Uh huuh." Hodgins replied. "Dude, I'm sober, but indeed I need that Kisspirin you are talking about. But I wasn't actually planning to tell her tonight."

"But you are going to tell her, right?" I patted Hodgins in the arm.

"I will…. Maybe." Hodgins muttered.

"Don't be a chicken, Hodgins. You're better than that. Be a man and tell her!" I told him. "Okay, look, I'm going to go lock up. I think we could talk tomorrow. Wow. You. Cam."

Hodgins left my office. Oh God. Hodgins just has no idea that I almost feel the same exact way for my partner. Kind of hard to admit it. We have been partners longer than the time Hodgins and Cam even knew each other. And we're pretty tight, and we work together every day which makes it much worse on my plate and even Hodgins'.

I hope this doesn't get any crazier.

* * *

**BLOGGAPALOOZA **

**[[ PUH-PUH-PUH-PARTY-ANIMAL ]]**

**------------------------------------------------------------**

_You know, Washington couldn't be this exciting. I mean, hello, hotties are just walking around everywhere, and even in my workplace, hotties float like angels. The only thing I lack is a hot dude in the workplace. Well, I have this friend, who had a friend, whose cousin, who I would call Sizzling Hot Braniac, is like woah, I mean, she has this really hot friend, but she's not even admitting her feelings. What is that, turned around or totally upside down? And this Federal Hot Bod of hers, just can't stop staring at her! Man up, dude, and tell her. It's like, hell in that area my friend's friend would say. I mean imagine, you keep seeing the hottest man in the world everyday, and you guys get so close, yet, not even coming clean about what you really feel? Where's the logic in that?  
_

_And this other friend, whose guy friend was my ex-boyfriend, who I would call CRAP-COLOGIST, works in that exact same place. What's creepy is that, my friend thinks he's in love with his BOSS. I mean, what the hell is up with that? These guys, really really have to man up for these really cool women. :) Anyhoo, I have to hurry. Work starts in like, one one-thousandth of a second. I've got gabazillions of paperwork to do. I LVYA ALL 3_

_-- yar favve party animal___

**COMMENTS // SUGGESTIONS**

**Lilaloorv : **WOW, thiss blog, wow, first post, but, it's amazing. Continue writing;)

-- delete –- likee 3 –- savee!! –- REPORT. . --

**TICKLEDEARY : **Wow, I'm experiencing the exact same thing in my office. It's driving me nuts too. Post more, dearryi;)

-- delete –- likee 3 –- savee!! –- REPORT. . --

**ChurvaEKEKEK : **Jesesss, this is like amazing. I AM LOOKING FOR MY Prince IN THE OFFICE 

-- delete –- likee 3 –- savee!! –- REPORT. . --

**BecauseILYmayt : **Wohh. I AM IN LOOOOOOVE WITH THIS BLOG, p.a.:)

-- delete –- likee 3 –- savee!! –- REPORT. . --

* * *

**ANGELA's POV**

**c o d e n a m e : p a r t y // a n i m a l**

"Hey you guys, check this out. It's very entertaining." I called out to all of them in Brennan's office. We were all locked in for some totally unknown reason. I do know why. I pressed the lock down button so that we'd all end up locked in, so that everyone could read the blog I made up for them to like calm down. The tension is just too much .There's a lot of untouched things that when you touch, they're totally stingy, but when you get through the stingy part, you end up with the total sublimity of this big mess.

"Well, I agree." Brennan replied. "Where'd you find that website, Ange?"

"Just somewhere while I was surfing the net. It's pretty interesting that workplace." I replied, just, winging it, in order not to get caught.

As I turned my head around, Hodgins and Booth were covened in a little circle. Ah hah! Meeting of the minds huh? Looky dooky, I have something to write about tonight.


End file.
